Adivina quién viene a cenar
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Candy y Terry mantienen un amor prohibido... pues ambos están casados con otros. Con Albert y Susana. Hoy se acaba todo.
1. Adulterio

Adivina quién viene a cenar

1932

-Los invité a cenar, querida; espero que no te moleste.

Ella se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente; él, que estaba de espaldas, no notó que a ella le temblaron un poco las manos.

-¿Sí? Me parece buena idea. Creo que pediré que preparen pollo. A todos les gusta el pollo – respondió ella, tratando de mantener un tono normal de voz y repelándose mentalmente por ese absurdo ataque de nervios.

-Hace años que no veo a Terry – dijo Albert, terminando de firmar unos cheques -. Bueno, no lo veo en persona, pero siempre hay fotos de él dando vueltas por ahí. A Constance le encanta, y parece que Bettina también quiere ser de su club de admiradoras. ¿Por qué no les cuentas que lo conociste?

-No creo que sea adecuado; a ninguna niña le gustaría saber que su mamá conoció a otros hombres antes de casarse – repuso Candy, arreglando un ramo de rosas.

Albert sacó el diario y se puso a leer.

-Me alegra que al fin vengan a Chicago; tenían muy abandonada esta ciudad. Su representación será un gran éxito. Lo mejor es que viene con mujer e hijos. Debe ser terrible tener que andar de gira por el país y no ver a tu familia. Yo me moriría lejos de ti y de las niñas, Candy.

Albert se levantó del escritorio, le dio un beso en la frente a Candy y salió del estudio.

-Espérame, Albert, quiero que me lleves al hospital.

Ella se arregló rápidamente el peinado y partió tras él. Se despidieron de sus hijas y se metieron en el auto.

-Olvidé avisarle a la señora Gunn que preparara pollo para la cena de esta noche – murmuró Candy.

-Yo le avisaré, no te preocupes, la llamaré desde la oficina – dijo Albert, guiñándole un ojo. La dejó en el hospital y se fue lanzándole un beso.

Ella se quedó mirando cómo se perdía entre los otros autos y entró al hospital. Todos comentaban de la visita de los actores Terry y Susana Granchester y de la representación especial a beneficio. Candy, cansada, se fue a encerrar a un baño para huir de esa gente obsesionada con los actores.

La tarde se le pasó demasiado rápido. Llegó antes que Albert a la casa, saludó a sus hijas, a los empleados, y se fue a supervisar cómo iba el famoso pollo para la cena. No sabía si arreglarse o no. Por una parte, no quería que ellos la vieran fea o poco elegante, y por otra temía que Albert o Susana pensaran que estaba coqueteando si se arreglaba demasiado.

-Debería fingirme enferma – bromeó consigo misma.

Terry salía del baño en ese instante, tratando de no mostrarse nervioso frente a su esposa. Ella, silenciosamente, peinaba sus largos y lisos cabellos que había teñido de negro recientemente para un papel nuevo.

-Querido, olvidaste enjuagarte el pelo – dijo ella, cariñosamente, al ver la cabeza llena de shampoo de su esposo.

-¡Papá tiene la cabeza blanca! - dijo uno de los gemelos, riéndose del espectáculo. El otro permanecía absorto en su construcción de un castillo de naipes.

Terry se tocó la cabeza, sonrió y volvió a entrar al baño. Susana rió quedamente y luego contempló su reflejo.

-Él ha sido feliz. Estoy segura – murmuró.

Terry volvió al baño, repelándose mentalmente por el error cometido. Ahora Susana jamás le creería cuando él le asegurara que no estaba nervioso.

Albert salió de la oficina y le compró unas rosas a la florista de siempre. Todos los días le llevaba un ramo a su esposa. Pero el de hoy debía ser distinto: más grande, de distintos colores, quizás unas maravillas o unas hortensias entre medio, para que ella se riera y no se viera tan preocupada como en la mañana.

"Quizás cometí un error", pensó, "hay cosas que no se pueden remover". Pero la invitación estaba hecha y aunque él sabia que Candy era una esposa ideal, también había conocido la trágica historia de amor entre ella y Terry.

Se mordió los labios y luego desechó todo pensamiento con un movimiento de hombros.

Las manos le temblaban tanto que era imposible hacerse la línea debajo de los ojos ni pasarse máscara de pestañas. Enojada consigo misma, fue a la cocina a buscar algo de agua con azúcar. Las chicas, con su niñera, estaban ahí jugando con harina. Albert les había pedido que hornearan un kuchen para el desayuno del día siguiente. Bettina se acercó a su madre en busca de un abrazo y le llenó la falda de harina. Constance la regañó. Candy de buena gana le hubiera dado una paliza, pero se contuvo, les sonrió cariñosamente y después de darles un par de consejos, las dejó solas con la niñera y subió a cambiarse.

Los gemelos habían descubierto un pote de talco poco custodiado y lo convirtieron en el tesoro del pirata. Susana no se había dado cuenta. Kirk luchaba con Kurt y de pronto el pote se abrió, derramando el contenido sobre el traje nuevo de papá. Susana se dio cuenta y se acercó en su silla, tomando el traje y tratando de limpiarlo mientras regañaba a los gemelos. Terry salió del baño y encontró la terrible escena. Silenciosamente, tomó una bata y abandonó la habitación, volviendo al poco rato con un traje nuevo que acababa de comprar en el primer piso del hotel.

Candy lloraba desesperadamente con la cabeza entre las rodillas, Albert entró y, alarmado, la tomó entre sus brazos para consolarla.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

-Yo... yo... - Candy hipaba y no podía hablar.

-Nada puede ser tan terrible. ¿No te he dicho que te ves más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras?

Ella sonrió y se serenó un poco.

-Es que ¡el vestido nuevo me queda estrecho! ¡Sólo hace un mes me quedaba bien!

Albert la miró con atención y sonrió indulgente.

-Candy, es que llevas puesta una bata abajo.

La niñera acababa de llegar para hacerse cargo de los gemelos. Susana les dio muchos besos (que ellos recibieron con estoicismo masculino) y Terry los abrazó. Les recomendaron que se portaran bien, que obedecieran a la niñera y que no rompieran nada. Por fin se fueron y Terry y Susana se quedaron solos.

Ella le tomó la mano y se la besó suavemente, notando que estaba muy sudada, cosa desacostumbrada en él. Terry, entonces, la levantó de la silla de ruedas, la depositó suavemente en la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Debemos irnos, Terry – murmuró ella, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de su marido. Por toda respuesta, él acarició su cintura y comenzó a bajar las manos por la curva de su cadera.

-Este color no me queda. No sé cómo pude comprármelo – dijo Candy, mirándose al espejo.

-Yo encuentro que te queda perfecto – repuso Albert, arreglándose la corbata - ¿Y si usas el azul?

-Las chicas lo mancharon con harina – dijo ella. Él lanzó una risita burlona.

-Entonces usa el negro.

-Demasiado formal.

-El rojo.

-Muy atrevido.

-El amarillo.

-Muy informal.

-Bueno, entonces, señora Andley, no me queda más que... ¡darle ahora su regalo de aniversario!

Albert, sonriente, sacó una caja del armario y se la pasó. Ella, sorprendida, abrió la caja y sacó... un hermoso vestido blanco, vaporoso y sencillo.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Siempre me salvas, Albert, mi príncipe de la colina – susurró ella, conmovida. Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, tirándolo a la cama y arrugándole el traje.

La cena estuvo a tiempo, pero los invitados se atrasaron. No hubo problema, pues los dueños de casa también tuvieron inconvenientes. De modo que todo empezó una hora más tarde.

Fue como todas las cenas. Rieron, recordaron viejos tiempos, relataron anécdotas, los hombres se retiraron al balcón para fumar mientras Susana se acercaba en su silla a Candy, para charlar.

-Candy, gracias por cumplir tu parte del trato. Se nota que eres feliz; nosotros lo somos también.

-Soy muy feliz, Susana, y me alegro que ustedes también lo sean.

Ambas se dieron la mano y sonrieron.

Los hombres volvieron a entrar y la charla siguió. Todos la pasaron tan bien que ninguno notó que Candy y Terry no se habían dirigido palabra ni se habían mirado a los ojos en toda la velada.

La avergonzaba salir, pero se sentía ahogada; acababa de verlo y no se atrevió a hablarle. Estaba furiosa consigo misma. Necesitaba salir a pasear, tirar algunas piedras, quizás hasta gritar de rabia en alguna callejuela solitaria. Se colocó el mismo vestido blanco, un abrigo ligero, tomó una pistola y partió. Albert dormía profundamente y no se percató de nada.

Caminó sin rumbo, lanzó algunas piedras y espantó a un par de gatos subiéndose a una muralla. De pronto, una risa burlona llegó a sus oídos.

-De Tarzán pecosa a cazadora de gatos. Vas de mal en peor, Candy.

Terry la miraba desde abajo, aún vestido con el mismo traje blanco que usó en la cena.

-No has cambiado. Sigues siendo un atrevido, ¿no? - respondió ella, saltando ágilmente y cayendo delante de él.

-Pero no ando espantando a los gatos – repuso él, mirándola con sorna.

-Al menos yo no ando vestida de blanco en medio de un callejón, arriesgándome a que me asalten – dijo ella.

Él se carcajeó.

-¡Mírate cómo andas vestida, gata pecosa! - exclamó.

Candy enrojeció y trató de pegarle en el hombro; él se defendía muerto de la risa, tomándole las muñecas. De pronto, ambos dejaron de moverse y se quedaron mirando en silencio.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó con fuerza; ella le correspondió con la misma pasión. De pronto, ella se separó.

-No podemos – susurró casi sin aliento.

-No, no podemos – asintió él, tratando de alejarse, pero ella le tomó el rostro y lo besó.

Después de un rato, él la soltó.

-Amo a mi familia. He llegado a enamorarme de mi esposa.

-Yo daría mi vida por mi familia. Adoro a mi marido – dijo ella. Entonces, él volvió a besarla, esta vez con más desesperación, acariciando su espalda.

-¡Consíganse una habitación! - les gritaron unos vagabundos. Ella se separó de él.

-No, eso es pésima idea. Debo volver a casa – dijo ella. Él asintió.

-Déjame acompañarte – pidió él. Pero no se dirigieron a casa de Candy. Ella se dio cuenta y no dijo nada. Se pararon frente a un edificio destartalado que alquilaba habitaciones por hora.

-No podemos ensuciar el recuerdo de lo que tuvimos, Terry; no me acostaré contigo – dijo ella, aparentemente enojada, pero con ganas de que él insistiera. Como él se quedó callado, ella entró al edificio.

-No pienses que eres tan irresistible, mona pecas; sólo quiero que conversemos – mintió él, al volver con una llave en la mano.

El corazón le latía en los oídos. Sentía que no llegaban nunca a la habitación. Las manos sudorosas de Terry la sujetaban con fuerza.

Una vez adentro, se sentaron en la cama.

-No deberíamos – dijo él.

-Claro que no; ellos confían en nosotros – repuso ella. Él se giró para quedar frente a la mujer.

-Siempre quise saber si tienes pecas en la espalda – murmuró, sonriendo y acariciando los rizos de Candy. Tomó delicadamente sus rostro y besó su mejilla.

-Y yo quería saber si tienes pelo en el pecho – dijo ella, avergonzada.

-Mírame y averígualo – susurró él; se rió, se levantó y se sacó la chaqueta y la camisa.

Cuatro horas después...

Terry se desperezó con ganas; jamás se había sentido tan relajado. Miró a la mujer que, a su lado, contemplaba con ojos muy abiertos el techo la de habitación.

-Buenas madrugadas, pecosa – murmuró, besándola en la oreja.

-No debimos hacerlo, Terry; no debimos – dijo ella.

-Pero ya lo hicimos. Era algo que ambos deseábamos. ¿Acaso fue tan terrible para ti? Di mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo él, dedicándole una espléndida sonrisa.

-No es por eso. Es que Albert no se merece esta traición. Ha sido el mejor de los esposos, un amigo, un amante... ¿Cómo pude portarme así, como una rame...

-Shht – ordenó él, tapándole la boca – No hables así de ti misma. Nadie lo sabrá, lo prometo. ¿Crees que a mí me gusta engañar a Susana? Ella ha sido la mejor de las esposas, la mejor de las madres, un inmenso apoyo para mí... pero yo te amo, Candy, y lo que hicimos no fue un pecado. Fue amor.

Ella lo miró, furiosa.

-Eso lo dices porque la sociedad te protege a ti. Ante ellos, yo seré la mala mujer que sedujo al inocente esposo de una mujer inválida.

Él se rió con ganas.

-La verdad es que yo te seduje a ti, pecosa, así que no te mandes las partes.

-¿Crees acaso que no sabía que estabas fuera de la casa, espiándome? ¿Por qué piensas que salí vestida de punta en blanco? - reveló ella – No sé qué me pasó, pero quería encontrarme contigo. Quería que esto pasara, pero no deseo ser tu amante, Terry. Ni Albert ni Susana se merecen esto.

Él suspiró.

-No se enterarán de nada, te lo aseguro. Yo me marcho en una semana, Candy, tu reputación y la mía quedarán a salvo. Para siempre.

-¿Estás consciente de que no habrá una próxima vez, verdad? - preguntó ella con los ojos bajos.

-Lo sé; y lo aceptó, porque estos momentos pasados a tu lado valen por toda una vida. Te amo, Candy.

-Y yo a ti, Terry.

Se vistieron en silencio y dejaron la habitación. Él la acompañó a su casa y se despidieron con un casto beso en la puerta. Ella se fue a la habitación, le dio un beso en la frente a su marido y entró en el baño. Él volvió al hotel, entró a su suite y contempló el pacífico sueño de su esposa.

Fin

Nota de la autora:

¿Lo sigo o no? ¿Qué opinan?


	2. Arrepentimiento

Adivina quién viene a cenar, continuación

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Chicas, me disculpo anticipadamente si esta continuación no les agrada... A mí me costó harto hacerla!

1932

Candy y Albert reposaban en la cama, abrazados y juntos, mirando la luz de la luna. De pronto, ella se inclinó hacia él y lo besó dulcemente.

-¿Y eso por qué fue? - preguntó él, divertido.

-Es que te quiero tanto, tanto... ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?

-Varias veces en estas últimas semanas – rió él – y yo también te quiero mucho, Candy...

Se puso serio un momento, como si pensara en otra cosa. A Candy siempre le daba terror pensar que él se había dado cuenta de algo. Pero de inmediato Albert volvió a sonreír. Ella, aún asustada, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No sabes lo mucho que significas para mí, Albert. Le diste sentido a mi vida. Si te perdiera a ti y a las niñas, nada tendría razón de ser.

Albert, silenciosamente, le acarició la cabeza. A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Pequeña... basta de llorar – pidió él, alzándole la barbilla y sonriéndole con ternura. La recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla. Ella se puso rígida un momento, y de inmediato se obligó a sí misma a relajarse.

_Es ridículo que sienta remordimientos de hacer el amor con mi marido, _pensó, _él y yo tenemos derecho a demostrarnos cuánto nos queremos._

Pero lamentablemente ya no era lo mismo; desde esa noche (la maldita noche, la llamaba ella a veces), no pudo dejar de comparar a los dos hombres en su vida. Terry y Albert. Con Terry había sido tan... no sabía cómo describirlo. La palabra "divertido" venía a su mente, pero se suponía que el sexo no debería ser divertido. Menos para una mujer decente que amaba a su marido y a sus hijas.

Y ahora su cuerpo y su alma le pedían las caricias que había sentido sólo esa noche, aquella "maldita" noche.

Albert se percató de la rigidez de Candy y se apartó un poco de ella.

-Si no lo deseas, no te obligaré – le dijo, sonriéndole suavemente.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza – mintió ella – pero me encantaría seguir besándote.

-No, pequeña; yo también estoy cansado.

A ella le pareció notar un leve matiz de alivio en la mirada de Albert, pero no quiso seguir pensando en el asunto. Se acurrucó en los brazos de su marido y trató de dormir.

Albert se quedó despierto un buen rato, abrazando a su esposa y pensando en la cena que había tenido lugar tres meses atrás.

* * *

Susana estaba sentada en la bañera; el agua ya no estaba tan caliente, pero aún resultaba agradable. Terry se encontraba detrás de ella, peinándole los negros y lacios cabellos.

-¿En qué piensas? - quiso saber ella.

-En ti – mintió él, automáticamente, sin notar la mirada de tristeza de su esposa. Dejó de peinarla y le ordenó el cabello en una suelta trenza - ¿Así está bien?

-Muy bien, gracias, querido...

Terry soltó la trenza y se quedó un momento mirando los cabellos negros enredados en el cepillo. Susana tenía cabellos delgados y muy lisos, Candy tenía cabellos ondulados y fuertes, dorados como el sol, piel suave y firme, sus labios frescos y ansiosos, su risa alegre y burlesca...

-¿Terry? - repitió Susana.

-¿Qué? - preguntó él, despertando de repente.

-Te pedí que me ayudaras a salir, ya me está dando frío. Estás muy distraído últimamente, querido. ¿Pasa algo?

Él sonrió y acarició los hombros de Susana.

-Creo que estoy cansado, la gira me agotó. No te preocupes, Susana.

Salió del baño y se maldijo por pensar de nuevo en Candy. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su esposa? Los momentos pasados con Candy eran cosa del pasado, un hermoso recuerdo, pero nada más. No tenía derecho a pensar en ella. Candy era feliz con Albert, él debía hacer feliz a Susana.

_Olvidarla_, pensó, _olvidar su aroma, su risa, su alma, su piel..._ Sacudió la cabeza y buscó la bata de Susana. Luego la sacó de la tina y la envolvió casi paternalmente. Ella lo miró a punto de llorar.

-Terry – le dijo - ¿Eres feliz? ¿Realmente lo eres?

La pregunta lo estremeció. ¿Acaso ella sospechaba algo? Se obligó a sonreír.

-Por supuesto, querida. Me has dado una familia, algo que nunca tuve. Soy muy feliz.

-¡Querido Terry! - exclamó ella, y escondió la cara en el hombro de su marido. Él la consoló torpemente.

-Susana... ¿qué pasa? - preguntó él, pero ella no respondía. De pronto, ella levantó el rostro y sonrió.

-Soy muy tonta, Terry. Perdóname – Susana dejó sus labios al alcance de los de Terry, y él sintió el deber de besarlos como antes. De inmediato se dio cuenta de su error, pues al cerrar los ojos no pudo evitar pensar que estaba con Candy.

-Creo que me duele un poco la cabeza – dijo Susana, alejándose un poco de él y desviando la mirada. Terry asintió, en silencio la ayudó a secarse y vestirse, y la llevó a la cama.

* * *

La mañana parecía traer promesas de un nuevo comienzo. Candy sonrió entornando los ojos ante el sol. Se dijo, como cada día desde hace tres meses, que ese sería el primer día del resto de su vida, el primer día en que ya no pensaría en Terry.

_Tengo que olvidarme de él, de esa noche_ – pensó, levantándose de un salto. Durante algunas semanas había abrigado el deseo de confesarse ante Albert y pedir humildemente su perdón o aceptar el castigo que él quisiera imponerle. Pero cambió de opinión al darse cuenta de que la verdad sólo habría servido para que Albert se sintiera miserable. No; debía olvidarse de Terry y borrar de su memoria aquella magnífica (o maldita) noche.

-Despierta, dormilón – le dijo burlonamente a su marido, y de pronto se le ocurrió pensar que si Terry fuese el que estuviera a su lado, no le sería tan fácil despegarse de las sábanas. Aborreció tener esa idea. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de él? ¿Acaso ese era su castigo?

Albert se incorporó rápidamente en la cama. Ella admiró la belleza viril de su marido, su cabello dorado (como el suyo propio), sus ojos claros, su nariz fina y aristocrática...

_Es tan hermoso. ¿Cómo pude entregarme a Terry? Soy una egoísta. Él pertenece a Susana y yo pertenezco a Albert. Y así están bien las cosas._

Terry también era hermoso, pensó de inmediato sin poder evitarlo.

-Candy, tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio – dijo Albert -. Algo relacionado con Terry y Susana, y con la cena que tuvimos hace tres meses. Sé lo que pasó entre ustedes.

* * *

Terry casi no había podido dormir. Desde hace tres meses que sufría de insomnio y malos sueños. No, no exactamente malos sueños porque Candy estaba en ellos, pero los remordimientos lo despertaban y abrazaba fuertemente a Susana para espantar la imagen de su amor de juventud. Su esposa también estaba despierta desde temprano.

-Debemos hablar, Terry – murmuró ella.

Terry, sin saber por qué, sintió que el corazón se le sobrecogía.

-¿Tan temprano? ¿No podemos disfrutar de la cama antes de que los gemelos despierten? - susurró meloso en el oído de Susana. Ella se apartó un poco. Él logró evitar dar un suspiro de alivio.

-Al contrario. Creo que debemos hablar antes de que ellos despierten. Quiero que discutamos esto entre nosotros y que los niños no nos vean.

Él se puso pálido. Se levantó rápidamente y buscó algo en uno de sus abrigos.

-Antes de que hablemos, tengo que entregarte algo – le dijo – Te lo iba a pasar ayer, pero me olvidé...

Volvió a la cama y le puso una pequeña caja en la mano. Ella la abrió; un hermoso anillo con una perla solitaria. Susana sonrió tristemente.

-Es precioso, Terry, pero no deberías... la situación no está como para que andes comprando joyas. Hay tanta gente que se muere de hambre, que no sabe qué hacer, que no tiene dónde ir. Debemos ser responsables socialmente.

-Puedo permitirme comprarle joyas a mi esposa – dijo él – y mantener mi responsabilidad social.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

-No te enojes, Terry. Ahora, debemos hablar. El tema es difícil, querido... Está relacionado con la cena que tuvimos con Albert y Candy, y lo que pasó ahí.

Terry sintió súbitamente que el estómago se le revolvía. Ahora ella le diría que sabía lo que sucedió esa noche. Le diría que quería que se fuera de la casa. Perdería a sus hijos, a su hogar. ¿No valdría más confesarle todo, como había querido hacer hace algún tiempo? Pobre Susana, que había confiado en él y él no había podido cumplir con ella.

Susana le sonrió con preocupación.

-En la cena hablamos mucho con Albert y nos dimos cuenta de que ambos compartimos la preocupación por la cuestión social.

Terry, que se esperaba unas palabras muy distintas, la miró intrigado.

-Creemos que es importante darle ánimo a la gente en estos tiempos. Es imposible que Albert pueda darles trabajo a todos, pero sí se les puede dar esperanza. Por eso, nos hemos estado comunicando estos meses, y hemos tenido una maravillosa idea... que no te va a gustar mucho, Terry.

Terry siguió en silencio.

-Albert me inspiró... no, sus palabras me inspiraron a escribir. ¿Recuerdas que antes yo quería escribir una gran obra de teatro? Bueno, pude hacer un guión esperanzador que ayude a los que la están pasando mal en el mundo. Albert ya lo leyó, y dice que está dispuesto a ayudarme a convertirlo en una película. Una película, Terry. Espero que no te moleste demasiado. Sé cuánto odias el cine, y créeme que en un principio deseé hacer una obra de teatro, pero Albert me convenció de que es mejor una película, llegas a más personas con ella.

Terry permaneció en silencio. Esperaba oír a Susana reclamarle por la noche pasada con Candy, ¿y le hablaba de una película?

-Por eso... y aquí viene lo difícil, Terry, necesito que me apoyes. Deseo que nos mudemos a Hollywood por seis meses, para realizar la película. Seré la directora y Albert, que también se establecerá en Hollywood por ese tiempo, será el productor. Terry, ya sé que no quieres actuar en esa película, pero necesito que me ayudes a ser entrenador de actores. ¡Por favor, Terry, apóyame en mi sueño!

Susana había tomado las manos de Terry y lo miraba anhelante. Terry, sorprendido aún, sólo atinó a mirarla.

-Terry – dijo ella bajando los ojos – sé lo que te pido es difícil, sobre todo considerando que deberás convivir con Candy seis meses, y que ustedes dos no se llevan bien...

* * *

-Sé que ustedes dos no se llevaron bien, Candy. No lo noté en el momento, pero después, al rememorar lo sucedido, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera cruzaron mirada. Sé que no terminaron demasiado bien las cosas entre ustedes dos, pequeña, pero creo que ese no es motivo para ignorar su presencia y hacerle la ley del hielo. Esa no es la Candy que conozco.

Candy, aturdida, miró a Albert sin responder. ¿Que ella le hizo la ley del hielo a Terry? ¿Así lo vieron Susana y Albert? Sintió de inmediato alivio al darse cuenta de que ambos no se habían dado cuenta de la verdad.

-¡Oh, Albert, lo siento tanto! - dijo ella, lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo. ¡Él era tan bueno, tan comprensivo! No volvería a pensar en Terry, se borraría su memoria de la cabeza y de la piel.

-No esperaba menos de ti, querida; y ahora, tengo que pedirte que me ayudes en un hermoso proyecto que Susana y yo tenemos planeado...

* * *

-¿De verdad puedes hacerlo, Terry? Siento que te estoy pidiendo mucho... ella te hizo la ley del hielo, y tú le retribuiste de la misma forma. Pero ambos son adultos, ¿cierto? Y pueden llevarse bien. Seremos vecinos en un condominio, Bertie ya tiene todo listo. Sabía que aceptarías, eres muy bueno a pesar de tu testarudez, querido Terry.

-¿Bertie? - preguntó Terry, divertido.

-Bueno... - Susana bajó la vista, avergonzada – decidí llamarlo así, suena menos ceremonioso que Albert, ¿no crees? Me llamará en cualquier momento para decirme cómo le fue con Candy. Creo que ella es algo más testaruda que tú – terminó diciendo con un guiño.

_Vaya... Bertie_, pensó Terry, y sonrió con ternura.

* * *

-¿Seis meses? ¿Medio año como vecinos de Terry y Susana? - se horrorizó Candy, y Albert malinterpretó la razón.

-Vamos, querida... sé que no te gusta la idea de compartir seis meses con Terry, él tampoco fue muy amable contigo en la cena, pero ambos son adultos y pueden ayudarnos en nuestro proyecto de cine – dijo Albert, mirándola esperanzado.

Candy no quiso desilusionarlo.

-Iré – murmuró – y los ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-¡Magnífico! - se alegró Albert – Llamaré de inmediato a Susy, a esta hora ella ya debe haber hablado con Terry. Nos pusimos de acuerdo, ¿sabes? Aunque en el fondo sabíamos que ambos aceptarían. Tienen buen corazón, aunque a veces sean algo testarudos. ¡Gracias, Candy!

Se levantó y fue al teléfono.

-¿Susy? - preguntó Candy, alzando una ceja.

-La llamo así, ella me llama Bertie – explicó distraídamente Albert.

_Candy, Terry, Bertie, Susy... lindo grupo el que armaremos. Sólo espero que Terry y yo nos portemos a la altura de los acontecimientos y no nos quedemos solos jamás... - _pensó Candy, hundiendo el rostro en las manos.

_Continuará..._

**Nota de la autora: **Muchas gracias por leer, chicas! Y van infinitas gracias por sus comentarios, a favor o en contra de la historia. Sé que el tema es complicado, pues la idea de una Candy y un Terry adúlteros, que más encima no tienen razones para serlo, más que el amor que se tienen, es chocante. En la historia Susana y Albert son buenas personas y no se merecen un dolor así, además ambos tienen hijos que sufrirían con un escándalo... y más encima, uno sabe que Candy y Terry no son el tipo de persona que harían algo así, al menos eso creo yo. Pero al mismo tiempo son humanos, pueden equivocarse y caer en la tentación; además, ellos jamás terminaron su romance de una forma típica, se alejaron por otros problemas... (y yo me traumé con ese final, obvio)

Bueno, y para el final las disculpas! Pensé muuuucho como hacer este capítulo y esta fue la mejor versión después de noches de insomnio imaginando cosas terribles, y aún así siento que mis ideas nocturnas eran mejores que lo que pude escribir...

En fin, nos vemos!


	3. Atracción

Adivina quién viene a cenar 3:

1932

Candy tejía con aparente concentración. Llevaba tres semanas tejiendo, sólo tejiendo. En Hollywood para ella no había muchas opciones. No le interesaban las fiestas, ni las compras, y las estrellas de cine le daban lo mismo. No podía trabajar en ningún hospital, no entendía (ni le importaban) las conversaciones de cine y de filosofía de Albert y Susana, y más encima sus hijas se la pasaban todo el día con sus niñeras y los hijos de Terry viendo como entrenaban los atletas de los Juegos Olímpicos... Así que sólo le quedaba tejer. Claro que lo que tejía en la mañana lo deshacía en la noche, porque habitualmente tejía todo muy mal. Es que no se concentraba realmente en el tejido.

-...la responsabilidad social inherente a los empresarios – decía Albert muy a menudo en las conversaciones. Y Candy, aunque asentía y trataba de comentar algo, prefería callarse y concentrarse en su tejido para no mirar ni pensar en Terry.

_No lo miro no lo miro no lo miro tejo tejo tejo qué leerá no pienses en él se ve mejor que nunca maldito aristócrata presumido se la pasa leyendo tres semanas acá yo tejo él lee..._

_-_...las respuestas que hallamos en la espiritualidad – decía Susana. Susana siempre hablaba de espiritualidad y religión. De repente Candy encontraba extraño que aún no hubiesen comenzado a preparar la película, pero allá ellos, total era su idea y ella no pensaba meterse.

-Claro, pero si bien la espiritualidad sirve al hombre para encontrar sentido, a veces... - respondía Albert, y vuelta a hablar de responsabilidad social.

_No me mira nunca yo no lo miro pero siento que me mira que me huele que me percibe con la piel no sé cómo lo hace me siento observada pero él sólo lee ese estúpido libro no sé cómo puede estar tan tranquilo yo tejo..._

-¿No hay problema, verdad, Candy? - le preguntó Albert de pronto.

Candy, sobresaltada, dejó caer el tejido.

-Debí preguntarte antes de decirles a las niñeras que sí, pero se veían tan ilusionadas con la idea de ir esta tarde a las Olimpiadas... espero que no te moleste cuidar de los niños – dijo Susana – Terry te puede ayudar, después de todo él es el padre – continuó, mirándolo severamente.

-¿Ah? - dijo Terry, pestañeando y cerrando el libro. Nadie se dio cuenta de que aún seguía en la página 12, después de una hora y media de lectura.

Susana suspiró.

-Querido, las niñeras me pidieron la tarde libre y se las di. Candy y tú deben cuidar a los niños, pues Bertie y yo necesitamos ir a ver las locaciones.

-Volveremos mañana a la hora de almuerzo. Susy y yo necesitamos pasar la noche entera en el estudio, pues deseamos ver varios detalles... - dijo Albert.

_La noche entera, _pensó Candy con algo de miedo a lo que podría pasar; miró a la ventana para disimular el rojo de sus mejillas. Albert le tocó el hombro.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado? - susurró.

Candy lo siguió , apretando su tejido.

-Ya llevamos tres semanas viviendo los cuatro en este hotel – le dijo Albert – y aún te comportas de esa manera tan extraña con Terry. Apenas le hablas, casi no lo miras. Me prometiste que te comportarías mejor, pequeña. Si vamos a hacer que esto resulte, todos debemos colaborar.

-Es que... - empezó ella, y luego se calló.

-Por favor, hazlo por mí, a Susy y a mi nos inquieta mucho verlos tratarse como dos extraños. Creo que deberían hablar si están molestos por algo.

-Lo haré, Albert – dijo ella, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Susana y Terry, que se habían quedado en la sala, tuvieron una charla parecida.

-Terry, querido, no deberías comportarte así con Candy, nos afecta a todos, a Bertie, a mí, a los niños...

-¿Los niños? ¿Por qué los niños? - Terry palideció y ocultó el libro que estuvo leyendo. Susana no se dio cuenta.

-Nuestros hijos encuentran extraño que jamás hables con la mamá de sus amiguitas. Y a ellas también les afecta.

-¡Pero sí hablo con ella! - reclamó Terry, en una actitud adolescente que hizo sonreír a Susana.

-Te limitas a pedirle de vez en cuando el azúcar, y no la miras a los ojos. Creo que deberían hablar si tuviesen algún problema que aclarar. Esta tarde y esta noche Bertie y yo no estaremos, así que espero que te portes bien con ella.

Susana le tomó la mano a Terry y la acarició con su mejilla.

-Terry, sabes que valoro lo que haces por mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, querido?

Terry le sonrió con ternura.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, Susana. Yo también valoro lo que tú me has dado y por eso... - se mordió los labios y se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente - ¡Oye, Albert, más vale que seas un caballero con esta dama! - exclamó, bromeando.

Albert y Candy volvían a la sala.

-Y tú también sé un caballero con la mía – repuso, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Claro que seré un caballero! - se defendió Terry.

-Por supuesto que lo será, de qué otra forma podría ser – repuso Candy, muy pálida.

Susana y Albert se miraron con curiosidad.

Los dejaron en el auto de Albert. Terry colocó con suavidad a su esposa en el asiento y luego aseguró la enorme silla de ruedas en el techo del auto. Albert besó a su esposa en la mejilla y partieron.

Al poco rato llegaron los cuatro chicos que habían pasado la mañana con unos amigos. Las niñeras agradecieron que se les diera la tarde libre y se fueron rápidamente. Los chicos bajaron al comedor del hotel a almorzar.

Candy y Terry se quedaron solos. Él se sentó a tratar de seguir con su lectura y ella continuó tejiendo. Ninguno miró al otro, a pesar de que estaban pendientes de lo que hacían. Estuvieron casi una hora así, hasta que los chicos volvieron del comedor y exigieron salir de paseo al parque.

-Parecemos una familia – dijo uno de los gemelos. Bettina, la menor de las hijas de Candy, rió con el comentario.

-¡Yo voy con papá! - exclamó Constance, la mayor, corriendo a tomarle la mano a Terry.

Siempre trataba de colocarse junto a él en las salidas.

-¡Yo voy con mamá – dijo uno de los gemelos, y hubiera logrado su objetivo de no ser porque el otro le dio un empujón. Comenzaron a luchar y Terry, con tranquilidad, los tomó para separarlos. Candy dijo que tenía dos manos y los gemelos aceptaron solemnemente, sacándose la lengua. Bettina tomó la otra mano de Terry y los seis siguieron muy contentos.

_De verdad parecemos una familia_, pensaba Candy, mirando de reojo a Terry que reía con las caras que ponía Bettina, _sólo que ninguno de ellos existiría si Terry y yo nos hubiésemos quedado juntos..._

De pronto, los niños se soltaron y corrieron a ver a un titiritero. Candy y Terry los miraron alejarse, y sin hablarse aún, se sentaron en una banca cercana.

* * *

No estaban en un estudio de cine, sino en un hotel cerca de la playa, lejos de la ciudad. Susana contemplaba a Albert con el rostro sereno, asintiendo de vez en cuando mientras escuchaba lo que él tenía que decir.

-¿Qué opinas, Susy? - le preguntó él, preocupado, una vez que hubo terminado. Ella sonrió y le tomó la mano.

- Querido Bertie, yo he pensado lo mismo. Amo a mi familia, pero...

* * *

-Esto es ridiculo – dijo Terry después de un rato al ver que Candy seguía tejiendo y no lo miraba – tenemos que hablar de una buena vez.

-No hay nada de qué hablar – respondió ella, sin alzar la vista.

-A los dos nos preocupa nuestra relación...

-¿Qué relación? - interrumpió ella con algo de histeria en la voz – No tenemos relaciones. No hay que pensar en eso. ¿Quién piensa en eso?

-Obviamente tú lo haces, pecosa. El suéter que tejes tiene una manga mucho, pero mucho más larga que la otra.

Candy interrumpió su tejido y comprobó que él tenía razón; la manga derecha era treinta centímetros más larga.

-De todas formas puedo llamarte araña pecosa – se burló él. Ella, molesta, lo pisó.

-Al menos hago algo de provecho, no me la paso todo el día echado en el sofá leyendo e ignorando a la gente.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no había nada de qué hablar.

Ella se quedó callada.

-Vamos, Candy, hay que conversar lo que pasó entre nosotros. No es cómodo estar como dos adolescentes que se avergüenzan de lo que hicieron. Para mí fue maravilloso, no he podido olvidar...

Ella alzó la mano para acallarlo.

-Por favor, no sigas. Sabes que no debimos. Nuestra obligación es ser leales a nuestras parejas, tenemos que olvidarnos de esa noche.

-¿Y seguir como hasta ahora? No nos hablamos, Susana y Albert piensan que nos odiamos, nos sentimos incómodos todo el tiempo...

Terry se acercó más a ella. Candy se corrió un poco, alejándose de él.

-No me digas que quieres que repitamos lo que hicimos esa noche – murmuró ella con un tono seco.

Él la miró sorprendido. La verdad es que a veces había fantaseado con volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, en llevársela lejos para siempre, pero sabía que eso no era posible.

-No, no hablo de eso, Candy. Hablo de confesar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, ¿sabes? De aclararnos las cosas. Sé que cualquier relación es imposible entre nosotros, pero al menos podemos expresarnos y quizás así nuestra relación mejore... al menos, que podamos hablarnos sin ponernos nerviosos.

-¿Sentir? - dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa – No sé de lo que hablas, sabes que ambos amamos a nuestras parejas y a nadie más.

Él la miró asombrado.

-No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Y lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Cómo lo explicas?

Ella había pensado mucho en la respuesta. Respiró hondo, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y sin mirarlo a los ojos, con un tono neutro y profesional, le dijo:

-Está comprobado científicamente que el impulso sexual no está relacionado necesariamente con el amor de pareja, sino con las necesidades del cuerpo. Una mujer que se encuentra en periodo fértil puede responder sexualmente ante un hombre que no es su pareja sin que eso signifique que lo ame. Y como es obvio, con los hombres esto se cumple aún más.

Terry la miró boquiabierto.

-¿Estás diciendo que lo nuestro sólo fue sexo?

Candy enrojeció violentamente, pero asintió.

-¿Cómo puedes disminuirlo a un simple encuentro sexual? Sabes que fue más que eso...

-Una simple cópula – afirmó ella, con un hilo de voz. Terry, molesto, guardó silencio un instante, pero después se lo pensó mejor. Se acercó a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y le susurró al oído:

-¿Sólo fue sexo, señora Andley? Y en ese caso, ¿fui bueno en la cama?

Ella trató de soltarse, pero él la tenía firmemente sujeta.

-Usted estuvo maravillosa, señora Andley. Y como sólo fue sexo, creo que deberíamos repetirlo.

Ella giró rápidamente la cara y le mordió la nariz. Terry la soltó y ella se puso de pie, alejándose de él.

-Niños, es tarde, nos vamos – canturreó ella, tratando de tranquilizarse. Pero las palabras de él aún la tenían nerviosa y emocionada.

* * *

Albert relajó su rostro al llegar al éxtasis. Susana lo miraba en silencio, llorando de emoción.

-Sí... - murmuró él – esta es mi respuesta, este es mi verdadero camino.

* * *

-¡Un cuento! - gritaron los gemelos.

-¡Que sea romántico! - pidieron las niñas. Los gemelos pusieron cara de asco, pero no reclamaron.

-Bueno... - dijo Terry – Había una vez una princesa...

-¡Que sea rubia, como la tía Candy! - dijo un gemelo.

Terry dudó un instante. Miró a Candy, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Bueno, era rubia. Y con muchas pecas.

Un almohadón le impactó en la cabeza.

-Yo sigo – dijo Candy, con una sonrisa maléfica – la princesa quería volver a su casa.

-Falta el príncipe – reclamó Bettina.

-¡Que sea moreno, como el tío Terry! - dijo Constance.

-Claro – dijo Terry, levantándose de pronto – era un príncipe moreno, elegante y encantador... - se calló cuando otro almohadón lo golpeó.

-La princesa y el príncipe se enamoran... - pidió Bettina.

-Pero sin besos – pidió uno de los gemelos, Kirk – ; son algo asqueroso.

El otro asintió solemnemente

- Por suerte mamá y papá no se besan mucho – comentó Kurt.

-Los nuestros tampoco – dijo Constance, reflexiva – pero los príncipes deben besarse porque no están casados. ¿Verdad, mamá?

-Eh... los de esta historia no se besan, querida. De hecho, pelean mucho.

-Es que la princesa es violenta y no sabe lo que quiere – murmuró Terry lo bastante fuerte para que ella lo escuchara. Candy prefirió ignorarlo, y siguuió contando la historia. Ponía caras, hacía voces, se movía por la sala con tanta gracia que Terry no pudo seguir enojado con ella y se dedicó a admirarla.

Por su parte, como a Constance no le gustó la historia que contaba su madre (de una princesa que saltaba de árbol en árbol para encontrar un tesoro), se dedicó a imaginar un cuento de hadas donde una princesa rubia y pecosa se iba con su príncipe moreno y algo presumido a una fiesta donde bailaban vals.

Cuando el cuento terminó, Candy mandó a los chicos a dormir. Ella y Terry ordenaron la sala, sin hablarse ni mirarse. Luego, cada uno partió a la habitación de sus respectivos hijos para arroparlos.

* * *

-Será difícil – dijo Albert.

-Querido Bertie, estas cosas siempre son difíciles. También lo será para mí... aunque para ti más, debo aceptarlo.

-Susy, es que no puedo hacerlo, pero siento que debo, que no viviré tranquilo mientras no... Pero Candy confía en mí, ella me ama, me ha entregado sus mejores años, me dio dos hijas... No puedo hacerle esto, aún no.

Albert ocultó la cara entre las manos. Susana lo abrazó.

-Bertie, ánimo. Busca en tu corazón. Yo te apoyaré en lo que desees. Para mí no será tan terrible. Creo que Terry jamás me amó de verdad... pero eso ya no me hace sufrir. Menos desde que encontré este sentido nuevo en mi vida.

* * *

-Mamá – dijo Bettina, medio dormida, después de que Candy le diera el beso de las buenas noches – Papá nunca te mira como lo hace el tío Terry...

Candy no le dijo nada; esas palabras la confundieron. Es verdad, Albert jamás la había mirado de la manera en que Terry lo hacía, a veces burlesco, a veces acariciador y últimamente anhelante y... como si estuviese desvistiéndola con los ojos. Eso la estremeció. Definitivamente, no pensaba quedarse más a solas con Terry. ¡Era un sinvergüenza! ¿Cómo se le ocurría proponerle otro encuentro de... de eso? Un caballero respetable jamás haría eso con una dama. Ya se lo diría cuando lo viera. Y si tenía suerte, lo golpearía y él le tomaría la mano para detenerla y luego la estrecharía entre sus brazos para depositar un ardiente beso en...

Se paró en la puerta de la sala para darse aire. Luego entró y... él no estaba.

_Estúpido Terry_, pensó_, tanto problema que me hiciste pasar y ahora huyes de mi presencia_. Muy decepcionada, vio el libro que Terry estaba leyendo. Lo tomó. Era "Tristán e Isolda". Hace muchos años ella había visto la ópera, con la tía abuela Elroy, y sólo se acordaba de que trataba de una pareja adúltera.

_Buena elección de libro_, pensó irónicamente, y lo hojeó. En la páguna 12 estaba el marcalibros, y ahí estaba subrayada la frase "el encuentro de los amantes a la medianoche" y más abajo, Terry había anotado "En el jardín".

_No pienso ir_, se dijo ella. Eran las diez de la noche. Se sentó en un sofá y tejió veinte centímetros más de manga. Se levantó, nerviosa, decidida a no ir. Eran las once y media.

A las doce y dos minutos no aguantó más y bajó al jardín para decirle a Terry que no pensaba ir. Él la esperaba ansioso bajo un árbol.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo iba a asistir a una cita como esa? Me parece que no eres un caballero, Terry.

-No, la verdad es que sólo soy un noble inglés – se burló él, y la tomó de la cintura. Ella trató de soltarse sin muchas ganas.

-Debemos volver a la suite – murmuró ella.

-Vamos, Candy, si lo de esa noche fue sólo sexo, hay que repetirlo para quitarnos las ganas. ¿No te parece? Toda excitación sexual acabará entre nosotros y podremos comportarnos como adultos al fin – susurró en su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento. Ella aguantó la risa.

-Eso sería traicionar a Susana y a Albert... - objetó ella, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-No, porque según tu teoría es sólo sexo y no se ven involucrados los sentimientos. En el fondo sólo sería satisfacer una necesidad animal.

Candy era humana y la tentación, demasiado grande.

Horas después, estaban sudados y extenuados en una habitación de otro hotel.

-Esto mejora cada vez que lo hacemos – dijo él, mirándola feliz. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y de inmediato se puso seria.

-Soy una mala persona, Terry. Muy mala. He engañado a Albert dos veces, caigo en tentación tan fácilmente...

-Vamos, pecosa, dijiste que era sólo sexo... - repuso él, abrazándola. Ella se acomodó en su hombro.

-Sabes bien que estaba mintiendo. Te amo, Terry, y eso me hace más culpable aún, porque significa que no amo a mi esposo...

-Yo también te amo, Candy. Sabes que siempre lo he hecho, y nada cambiará eso.

-¡Pero es que eso está mal! No podemos decir tan fácilmente que nos amamos, y luego volver con Susana y Albert como si todo fuera normal... es tan injusto...

-Si tú quisieras, nos iríamos al fin del mundo.

-¿Y los niños?

Terry se quedó callado.

-Los llevamos – dijo después de un rato, sonriendo alegremente.

-Eso sería cruel. No nos queda más que confesarnos y tratar de olvidar nuevamente lo que hicimos – repuso ella, cerrando los ojos – No podemos destruir nuestras familias.

-¿Confesarnos? - preguntó él - ¿Vamos a decirles la verdad a Susana y Albert?

-¡No! Confesarnos ante el cura.

-Ah... yo soy anglicano, pero no me confieso ni voy mucho a la iglesia. Susana sí, con los chicos.

-Pues yo soy católica y sí me confieso. De hecho, me confesé después de lo que hicimos, pues si no no podría tomar la comunión y a Albert le extrañaría. Vamos todos los domingos a la iglesia.

-Nunca pensé eso de Albert – dijo Terry, pensativo.

* * *

-Les arruinaré la vida a Candy y a las chicas – dijo Albert. Se había puesto de pie y paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Les arruinarías más la vida si te quedas con ellas. – repuso Susana, con un libro entre las manos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se tardarán en darse cuenta de que no hay ninguna película? - preguntó él, sonriendo tristemente.

* * *

-Es hora de volver, Terry... - dijo ella, después de un rato. Él siguió abrazándola.

-No quiero dejarte – susurró.

-Hay que volver a la realidad. Van a llegar Susana y Albert, y sabes bien que ellos no se merecen esto. No podemos repetirlo, Terry. Esta vez sí que fue la última.

-Lo sé – aceptó él. Se sentó en la cama y la miró sonriendo tristemente – Tienes pecas en la espalda. Estaba contándolas pero no pude. Y esta fue mi última oportunidad.

Ella se quedó callada.

-Tal vez, en unos años más... - dijo él.

-En unos años más – afirmó ella, y le tomó la mano – Al menos, siempre nos quedará Hollywood...

* * *

Continuará... en la cuarta parte y final.

**Nota de la autora: **No me maten!

Hay dos posibles cosas que podrían pasar...

Muchas gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios! Disculpen las demoras en subir los capítulos, ando muy lenta, pero espero que el final salga antes de marzo. ¡Chao!

Ah, y muuuuchas gracias especiales, Lady Grandchester, por el MAGNÍFICO dato de la historia final de Candy Candy, es una noticia magnificcaaaaa!


	4. Amor

La segunda vez que "cayeron en tentación", como lo llamaba Candy, prometieron que "nunca más". La promesa no les duró ni un día. Es verdad que pudieron comportarse en público como personas comunes y corrientes, se hablaban con cordialidad y podían mirarse a los ojos sin tartamudear, pero cuando se quedaban solos, aunque fuera por cinco minutos, se sentían atraídos como por un imán y se besaban con ansias todo lo que podían.

Era un milagro que Susana y Albert no se hubieran dado cuenta, pero ellos estaban tan concentrados en su película, que jamás se percataron de nada. De hecho, pasaban poco tiempo los cuatro juntos; Susana y Albert estaban muy seguido en "locación".

A veces Terry les preguntaba por los actores y el guión, pero ellos siempre sonreían y agradecían su interés sin responderle nada concreto.

Y como a Terry nunca le interesó realmente el famoso proyecto de la película, no insistía.

Claro que Albert y Susana comenzaron a comportarse de manera muy extraña. Susurraban demasiado, se callaban cuando alguien entraba súbitamente a la habitación, ambos adelgazaron mucho y se veían atormentados... si no fuera porque era imposible, Terry habría pensado que tenían una aventura.

Candy también había notado todo eso, y creía que era culpa de ella.

-Si no hubiera vuelto a caer en tus brazos, aristócrata presumido, te aseguro que ellos no estarían sufriendo. Ellos saben algo, o lo perciben – le decía ella, cuando estaban solos.

-No saben nada, pecosa. Y no hemos hecho nada malo. Besos y abrazos no sacan pedazos – replicaba él.

-Sigue siendo traición. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

-Creo que el amor verdadero es superior a cualquier papel legal entregado por un estado que se toma el derecho de velar por el cumplimiento de una ética social impuesta por la mayoría a sus ciudadanos.

Candy se reía tanto con las palabras de Terry que ya no seguía pensando en pecados o culpas.

De hecho, cuando estaba absolutamente sola en su cama, pensaba que eran los mejores días de su vida, descontando el penoso asunto del adulterio, por supuesto. Era la primera vez que se sentía realmente viva. Amaba a Albert, era el padre de sus hijas y el hombre que le dio estabilidad, pero Terry era aquel que la hacía desear reír, y correr, y amar a todo el mundo. Pensó que en su matrimonio ella y Albert realmente se veían muy poco. Ambos trabajaban todo el día y dejaban a sus hijas a cargo de una niñera. Quizás desde esos tiempos que ella, inconscientemente, quería escapar de una relación en la cual había una amistad tan grande y profunda que ambos confundieron con el verdadero amor.

Con Terry había sido algo parecido, pero no fue la amistad la que él confundió con amor, sino la compasión, la que sentía por Susana, que aparentemente basaba en él toda su esperanza de felicidad. Y con Candy perdida para siempre, o al menos él creía eso, se dedicó a intentar hacer feliz a la mujer que trató de dar su vida por él.

Y pensó que se había enamorado, por fin, porque ella le dio dos hijos y la vida de familia que jamás había experimentado. Era extraño y fascinante llegar a un lugar donde se alegraban de verlo. Él, que toda su vida había sido un marginado, había obtenido un hogar.

Pero no era amor. Y jamás se habría percatado de lo vacío de su vida de no haberse reencontrado con ella, con Candy, la única que le aceleraba el corazón y lo hacía soñar imposibles.

No quería engañar a Susana, no deseaba ser un adúltero, pero, según pensaba, sólo sería por esos meses. Se regalaría esos meses de felicidad y luego sería un esposo fiel y abnegado para Susana, dejando a Candy con Albert.

Y ahora tanto Albert como Susana habían desaparecido.

-Candy, perdóname... perdóname por no confiar en ti.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de Albert antes de desaparecer hace diez días. De vez en cuando él la llamaba para preguntarle por las niñas y decirle que la quería. Candy, muy a su pesar, no estaba tan preocupada como hubiera debido.

Sin embargo, era su marido y debía hacer algo. Llamó a todos los conocidos y los puso en antecedentes. La familia movió cielo, mar y tierra, pero no pudieron dar con Albert. La única que le dio una pista era Susana, que no se sorprendió con la noticia de la desaparición de Albert. Simplemente dijo que nadie encontraba al que no quería aparecer.

Candy, como es obvio, se negó a moverse de Hollywood. Decía que si ahí había desaparecido Albert, ahí tendría que reaparecer. Terry no dijo nada, pero hacía oídos sordos cuando Susana insistia en que era hora de volver a Nueva York.

-Tú pasaste mucho tiempo con él, Susana- le decía Candy - ¿No recuerdas nada que haya dicho, algo...?

-Querida Candy... - le decía Susana y le tomaba la mano – No vale la pena que lo busques. Si amas algo, déjalo libre...

-¡Pero él tiene un hogar, sus hijas!

-Hay cosas más importantes que un hogar – respondía Susana, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirando a sus hijos que jugaban con las niñas de Candy.

-No la entiendo – terminaba siempre Candy, dejando sola a Susana en la sala.

Pasaron cuatro días más. Terry se había portado como un ángel, pensaba Candy, él era quien hablaba con la policía y el que había pensado en contactar con la prensa, aún cuando la familia de ella no quería que se expusiera lo que había pasado. Además, Terry era el que viajaba a todos los lugares donde les daban una pista de Albert. Menos a Hawai, por supuesto. Alguien les dijo que había sido visto tomando un barco para allá... Pero Candy lo veía imposible. ¿Qué tenía que hacer Albert en Hawai?

Susana seguía insistiendo en volver a Nueva York, casi con desesperación. Terry la ignoraba. Los gemelos, intuyendo que algo pasaba entre sus padres, trataban de mantenerse el mayor tiempo posible junto a las hijas de Candy.

-Lo encontraremos – le decía Terry a Candy, tomándole la mano para darle ánimos.

-Lo sé – asentía ella, con una sonrisa.

Una tarde, Susana ya no aguantó más y se largó sola a Nueva York en un tren.

Dejó a los gemelos con Candy y Terry.

La carta de despedida decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Terry:_

_Gracias por estos años de felicidad junto a ti._

_Desde pequeña estoy acostumbrada siempre a obtener lo que quería, a recibir de los demás. Quise ser actriz, tenerte a ti, ser madre, y lo logré, pero nada parecía llenar el vacío en mi corazón. Hasta que comprendí que sólo Dios podía darme todas las respuestas._

_Muchos me considerarán una mala madre por la decisión que he tomado, pero la Biblia nos dice que para seguir a Dios hay que dejar todo atrás. Y yo sé que los gemelos estarán bien contigo. _

_No me busques, porque mi decisión está tomada. Lamento los problemas que esto te pueda causar._

_Te amo_

_Susana_

-Maldita sea, Susana – murmuró Terry, arrugando la carta. ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer ella? Seguramente se había largado a Nueva York para que él la siguiera, como siempre. Ella se "sacrificaba" y él debía hacer lo que ella quería.

Pero esta vez no le iba a resultar. Claro que no. Candy contaba con que él la ayudara a encontrar a Albert.

Qué irónico. El amante ayudando a encontrar al marido.

Ahora sí amante, con todos los derechos. Albert había abandonado a su esposa. Susana se había largado también. Y esa misma noche, cuando los chicos se hubieron dormido, Candy y Terry, sin ponerse previamente de acuerdo, se reunieron en la habitación de ella para pasar la noche.

-¿Crees que se fugaron juntos? - preguntó ella, preocupada.

-Quizás; pero no pensemos en eso, Candy. Esta noche no.

Ella se mordió los labios.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él – Estás muy callada. Habitualmente hablas como un loro.

Ella le pegó un codazo.

-Estoy preocupada, Terry. Si Susana se fue a Nueva York y era tan cercana a Albert, no sé... quizás estén juntos. ¿Cómo lograré que él vuelva conmigo y con las niñas? ¿Tengo derecho a pedírselo? ¿Y si él es feliz con ella?

-¿Tú eras feliz con él? - quiso saber él, acariciándole un hombro.

-Sabes la respuesta, Terry. Pero lo correcto es que él y yo estemos juntos, como familia. Las niñas dependen de nosotros. Y tú deberías ir a buscar a tu esposa y recuperarla.

-Pero... nosotros...

-No debe haber un nosotros – murmuró ella, apegándose más a él.

Él no dijo nada. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Así que lo correcto era ir en busca de su esposa y tratar de fingir que nada mágico había pasado en su vida. Como lo había hecho todo el tiempo.

Pero algo le decía que lo realmente correcto era esto, dormir al lado de Candy, respirar su perfume, oírla reír y llorar, vivir junto a ella como una familia.

Ojalá que el destino lo dejara para siempre brazos de Candy.

Ya incluso uno los gemelos le habían dicho "mamá" un par de veces, sin querer, por supuesto.

Y las hijas de Candy insistían en que él fuese el que las arropara en la noche, junto con su mamá.

Seguramente los chicos aceptarían de buen grado que ellos formaran una nueva familia.

Se lo comentó a Candy, y ella respondió que lo correcto era lo correcto y no podía permitir que su inválida esposa anduviera sola y desamparada por ahí.

Así que a la mañana siguiente Candy le dio a Terry un beso en la nariz y lo fue a dejar al aeropuerto para que buscara a su desaparecida esposa.

-Yo me quedaré con los niños, no te preocupes por mí – le dijo Candy, sonriente – Albert debe estar bien, y si surge cualquier problema podemos hablar por teléfono.

Y precisamente surgió un problema, pero Candy no quiso llamar a Terry, pues era un problema que ella podía manejar.

Llegó la factura de un hotel en Malibú a nombre de Albert. Varios días que supuestamente Susana y Albert estaban "en locación", realmente la habían pasado en el hotel.

Dejó a los cuatro chicos con sus niñeras y partió al hotel a averiguar más. Los encargados recordaban perfectamente a la hermosa dama inválida y el elegante señor rubio. Sí, usaban una sola habitación. Paseaban mucho por la playa y sólo comían ensaladas.

Candy agradeció las informaciones y dejó el hotel realmente furiosa. Sí, Bertie y Susy andaban en lo mismo que ella y Terry, pero al parecer sin tantos remordimientos de conciencia.

_¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo?_ Se decía ella una y otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada. Después de todo, si Bertie fue amante de Susy, ella lo había sido de Terry.

Pero seguía molesta. Aunque pudo disimular delante de los chicos, y cuando Terry la llamó no quiso decirle nada. No había encontrado a Susana, a pesar de buscarla en todos los lugares que ellos frecuentaban en Nueva York. Parecía haber desaparecido. Prometió volver en una semana, la encontrara o no.

Candy ahora estaba segura de que Bertie y Susy se habían fugado juntos. Se sentía extrañamente aliviada, pero su orgullo estaba muy dañado. ¿Cómo no pudo percatarse de que esos dos se estaban enamorando?

_Claro. Porque me la pasaba pensando en un esposo ajeno. Y no supe cuidar el mío. ¿Qué dirán mis hijas? ¿Y los gemelos de Terry?_

Mientras pensaba en eso, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Candy? ¿Cómo están las niñas?

_Vaya. Bertie llama. ¿Habrá llegado Susy a reunirse con él?_

-Bien – contestó con voz seca.

-¿Pasa algo, querida?

-No me llames así – pidió ella, tratando de serenarse – Bertie, hace unos días llegó la factura del hotel que usaste tantas veces con Susy. Quería que supieras que ya lo pagué, no te preocupes.

Albert guardó silencio. Pensó que Susy tenía razón. Deberían haberle dicho la verdad a Candy y a Terry desde un principio.

-No es lo que parece, Candy...

-Dime dónde estás. Iré a buscarte. O más bien, Terry irá a buscarte. Yo me quedaré cuidando a nuestras hijas y a los hijos que Susy abandonó. Porque supongo que Susy está contigo, ¿verdad?

-Candy, no empieces así, estás entendiendo todo mal.

-¡Entonces ven a explicármelo en persona! Pensar que me sentía mal por... por... bueno, no importa. ¿Cómo pudiste, Albert?

-Por favor, déjame explicarte...

-Ya sé lo que dirás. Que el amor es ciego, que no elige a quien lanza su flecha, te enamoraste... pero ven a decírmelo a la cara, Albert. Y explícales a las chicas que papá tendrá una nueva esposa.

-No puedo ir, Candy.

-Porque Susy no te deja, supongo.

-No he hablado con la hermana Susana desde que llegué a Molokai a trabajar con los leprosos después de que fue aceptada mi petición de ser misionero, Candy.

Candy, impactada, no supo qué responder.

-Candy, sé que debí confiar en ti, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía completo con esta vida...

Y entonces le contó todo: en una convención religiosa encontró por casualidad a Susana. Fue ahí que la invitó a cenar, sólo para charlar de espiritualidad. Desde hace un tiempo que ser el empresario cristiano y caritativo ya no le llenaba la vida.

Susana le habló de un retiro que se llevaría a cabo cerca de San Francisco. Querían ir, pero no deseaban alejarse de sus parejas, y fue entonces que se les ocurrió la idea de inventar que querían hacer una película.

En el retiro tuvieron que usar la misma habitación porque estaba demasiado lleno, pero Albert durmió en el suelo, aunque Susana le aseguró que no le molestaba compartir la cama con él.

Fue en el primer retiro que tuvo una visión que lo hizo llegar al éxtasis espiritual: debía abandonar su vida de empresario y dedicarse a ser misionero en Molokai con los leprosos.

Susana tuvo una visión diferente: por su condición de inválida debía convertirse en monja contemplativa. Había encontrado un monasterio en Nueva York.

-Candy... realmente creí que te amaba, pero mi vocación fue más fuerte. No hubiera servido de nada que me negara a ella y me quedara contigo y las chicas porque las hubiera hecho infelices. Y en verdad, si reflexionas, jamás fuimos una familia totalmente feliz...

Candy sabía a lo que se refería: el cariño estaba, sí, pero no era el amor que debía unir a una familia. Ambos trabajaban todo el día, no se echaban de menos, dejaban las muestras de afecto para la privacidad del dormitorio y casi siempre estaban demasiado cansados... las niñas siempre pasaban el tiempo con su niñera o en el colegio. Pero como Candy y Albert venían de hogares poco comunes, no echaban de menos nada, no consideraban que fuese necesario amor de pareja verdadero en el matrimonio. Les bastaba con el afecto que se tenían, pero Candy nunca se había dado cuenta de la diferencia, porque recién ahora tenía a Terry para comparar.

_La vida matrimonial de Terry seguramente fue muy parecida a la mía_, pensó.

-Perdóname, Albert. Lamento haberte juzgado, y haber creído que...

-No te preocupes, Candy. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

_Pero él no lo hizo_, pensó Candy, _ni él ni ella desconfiaron de Terry y de mí, aunque ellos sí tenían razones. _

-A propósito... - continuó diciendo Albert – Quizás lo que te diga te parecerá una locura, pero creo que si Terry y tú dejan de comportarse como adolescentes y se tratan bien de vez en cuando, podrían tener algo... no digo que sean pareja, pues parece que se odian, pero al menos podrían ser amigos...

Candy aguantó estoicamente las ganas de llorar; estuvo a punto de confesarle todo, pero después pensó que no valía la pena. Sería terrible para Albert enterarse de la traición de su mujer y su amigo, lo desmoronaría, y la única beneficiada sería ella que podría limpiar su conciencia.

No, los remordimientos los sentiría el resto de su vida, pero no pensaba atormentar a Albert para sentirse aliviada.

Albert, con la voz mucho más alegre, le contó de su trabajo en la misión, de la construcción del hospital, de sus pacientes... se le sentía más contento que nunca en su vida. Candy lo escuchaba en silencio, llena de remordimientos. Después de un rato, Albert se despidió y prometió llamar antes de tres días. Candy, con la voz falsamente alegre, dijo que estaría esperando su llamada.

Albert cortó y Candy pensó que debería llamar a Terry para contarle dónde podía encontrar a Susana. Pero se sentía cansada, muy cansada...

Sabia que sería feliz con Terry, que formarían una familia, pero la oscura manera en que retomaron su relación siempre sería un dolor para ellos.

Quizás, algún día sus hijos les pedirían explicaciones.

Pero ahora no se preocuparía de eso. Tenía que contarle a Terry las noticias. Él necesitaba saberlo. Ya pensaría cómo decirle a las niñas lo que había pasado con su padre. Algún día estarían orgullosas de él.

Se levantó y fue al teléfono.

Epílogo

1989

Podía recordar tantas cosas...

Su misión en Molokai, que en cierta forma fue un éxito porque disminuyó la tasa de muertes aunque no bautizó a muchas personas. Sin embargo, todos lo llamaban "San Albert"; hubiera seguido todo bien de no ser porque sus superiores le aconsejaron que no fuera tan crítico con el gobierno. Entonces fue que se mudó a la India.

Allí fundó una misión y pudo conocer en directo el drama de los pobres, pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo, ya que sus superiores volvieron a trasladarlo. Esta vez a Alemania.

Alemania en esos momentos había sido un infierno: casi comenzaba la segunda guerra mundial y él, un sacerdote viviendo en el anonimato, trataba de sacar la mayor cantidad posible de judíos y gitanos antes de que estallara la masacre.

Las cosas no resultaron tan bien, porque lo descubrieron y si no fuera por Archie, habría muerto en un campo de concentración.

Después de eso viajó a Rusia, en contra de los deseos de sus superiores, para brindar consuelo a los perseguidos políticos.

En los años setenta volvió a sus raíces naturales: se unió a Greenpeace y donó un barco. Navegó un par de veces con ellos pero su salud no le permitió seguir.

Cada cierto tiempo viajaba a Estados Unidos para visitar a sus hijas. También fue a visitar la tumba de Susana, que había muerto poco después de entrar al convento y ahora estaba en proceso de canonización. Y fue a pasar una temporada con Candy y Terry, que vivían en una comunidad hippie de Malibú.

Siempre se asombraba de que estuvieran casados, sobre todo porque parecía que jamás se hablaban. Por lo menos en su presencia.

A veces creía que se habían casado sólo para darles un hogar a las niñas y a los gemelos, pero habían tenido juntos cuatro hijos más.

"_No hablan, pero hacen otras cosas"_, pensaba y sonreía con ternura. Era magnífico que Candy y Terry pudieran ser tan felices como él lo era.

Y ahora, en 1989, viejo pero no cansado, estaba contemplando la caída del muro de Berlín. Sentía que este era un signo, los tiempos estaban cambiando, y esta vez, ojalá que fuera para bien.

"No me arrepiento de nada", murmuró. Sus amigos pensaron que estaba rezando. Luego sonrió débilmente e inclinó la cabeza.

FIN

**Nota de la autora: Hola, chicas!** Gracias por leer y por la paciencia. Me tomé unas libertades increíbles con eso de convertir a Susy y Bertie en monja y cura, ¡jamás los habrían aceptado en un seminario o en un convento! Pero igual. Licencias creativas, jejeje... De todas formas mejor que convertirlos en amantes, hubiera sido como "Marmalade boy" y nadie me hubiera perdonado por dejar a Albert con la Gusana.

Espero que les haya gustado el final, me cabeceé por mucho tiempo!

Nos vemos en otra oportunidad.


End file.
